Living in a world gone plastic
by Lovesick1996
Summary: Emma Swan is the new girl at Storybrooke Academy and has to deal with a new life all over again. New friends, new school , new family, a brand new life. THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC SO YEA! I don't know if I will continue it. Let me know.
1. Chapter Once

"So I'm assuming you're going to be okay here right?" Dr. Hopper asked as they approached the door to Emma's first class of the day. "Uhh yea I should be fine." She looks around as classmates start to pour into the room. "Thanks Dr….." "Hopper…..and anytime. Just come by the office before you go home so we can discuss how you like it here at Storybrooke High. Okay?" Emma (secretly laughing at the guidance counselor's name in her head) said "Alright see you then!" as she walked into the classroom that was already halfway filled with students. She picked a perfect seat in the back of the room up against the window praying that it's not already someone else's.

The bell rang and all the students ran to find their seats in the small room. Luckily she found that there were three seats in the back corner that were not occupied and chose to sit in the one pushed in the very back corner or the room.

"Good morning class, I hope everyone finished reading chapter 19-22 of your books last night…." Emma didn't really hear the rest of what her teacher said due to her wandering mind…. _THAT'S THE TEACHER!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING ME!_ He was a very attractive man with big innocent brown eyes and curly light brown hair. Oh god he has an accent. This was going to be a long semester.

"Oh I almost forgot, we have a new student today. Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself Emma?"

Just as she was about to stand up the door to the classroom swung open to show two boys both of them looked like they just rolled out of a biker bar. They wore dark skinny jeans and tight fitting black tee shirts and the one boys had a deep V-neck to show off his chest hair. To finish off their look, they wore matching leather jackets. _Jesus are they part of a biker gang or something?_

"OI! Did you miss us?" The boy with the V-neck shirt exclaimed as the teacher rolled his eyes. "Yes Killian I missed you so much in the three days I did not have to instruct you and your friend over there. Now if you would please find your seats so our new student may introduce herself" The teacher gestured towards where Emma sat

"Well Graham," the other boy finally spoke "That's Mr. Humbert to you August." The teacher interjected. August rolled his eyes and shuffled to where Emma sat. "I would love to sit down _Graham,_ but it seems that your lovely new student here is in my seat." He looks at Emma and winks. "Come on August just sit beside her or something, mate." Killian says as he sits in front of where Emma is.

The rest of the class went pretty smoothly after all the ruckus of the seats was over and Emma awkwardly having to stand up and give some BS story on why she was sent to her new foster parents because the truth was too deep for the lazy inhabitants of her first period class mates to comprehend.

After class Emma rushed out of the class to get away from the prying eyes of the two boys next to her but was stopped just before she left by a strong arm pulling her wrist. "Where do you think you're going new girl." said the boy who grabbed her arm. "uhh class…..isn't that what you do in school?" she yanked her arm out of his hold and went running down the hall. _uhg why do boys have to be so handsy? _

Just as she thinks she's safe she hears the same voice called out yelling something about how she was just some stupid little scared girl and then all she heard was some girls snickering. Oh how she hated new schools, either the people treated you like an outcast or the treated you as if you might break because you're some fragile little child who was abandoned and put into a stupid foster care system so you could be abandoned again and again. Ok maybe that last part was true but still Emma Swan was anything but fragile. If anything the foster system made her stronger, or so she thought.

Finally Emma found herself just outside of the schools building behind some dumpster catching her breath. "Well hello there, lass. What brings you here?" A somehow familiar voice rang from just behind her.

_Oh shit_

"Uh I'm sorry I was just…. just…" she stuttered trying to find the words to say but they simply would not come out. "She was just running from consequences of being a new kid in Storybrooke." another voice replied for her followed by even more snickering from the pack of girls swarming the boy who was attempting to bully her. Kalian's friend appeared behind the bully-er "Oh really now Felix? And what would those consequences be?" Killian and his friend _August I think his name was _began slowly walking around Felix eyeing him like hawks about to swoop in on their prey. "Cause," August began. "I think this girl right here is now under our jurisdiction." _JURISDICTION!? Emma Swan was by no means under anyone's "jurisdiction"! _Killian turns to Emma and smirks to silently let her know that they really didn't mean it and then began to speak. "Now, Felix! Are you sure you want to stay here….or are you good to just leave before this gets ugly?"

"And just what is going on here?" came a voice from the direction of the school.

A lady who looks to be in her 50's stood proud and tall wearing a purple pantsuit and a white satin blouse walks towards Felix and all the "fan girls" scatter.

"PRINCIPLE MILLS! Killian and August were trying to attack me because I was trying to speak with the new girl! They said she was there 'jurisdiction'". Exclaimed Felix. _Leave it to a bully to also be a coward. _Emma thought.

"Emma! What are earth are you doing out here with these good for nothing boys? What do you think the school board will say about Mrs. Nolan's new daughter causing chaos at her new school?" The woman started walking towards her when-

"I'm sorry Ms. Mills but it's not her fal-"

"Oh I know it's not her fault Killian. She doesn't quite know how to weed out the good from the bad at this school yet! Killian, August, Felix in my office. NOW!"

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am, but if you don't mind me saying I wasn't really doing anything wrong so if you don't mind I'm going to cal-"

"Oh I think not Felix. You see I saw you chasing dear Emma here down the hallway. You know we have a zero bullying policy here right? Anyways none of that matters now if you're all not in my office in 10 minutes there will be worse consequences for you!"

On that note Cor- Ms. Mills walks back towards the school. Felix, August and Killian start to walking behind her when Killian turns towards Emma "Nice to meet you, Swan!" He calls back to her.


	2. Dear Diary (Chapter 2)

_Dear diary,_

_ It's been about a week and a half since I was brought to this hell hole of a town called Storybrooke and I hate it! Now don't get me wrong the family this time seems really nice Mr. and Mrs. Nolen seem to care about my wellbeing more than any of the other foster parents I have had. It's just this town, it's very strange…. it's so small and boring. It's like it has been stuck in a rut since the 80's what with the lack of modern technology. I mean really one of the students had to make me how to work my I Phone. -.-_

_It hasn't been all bad though. School is okay know that Felix was expelled from the academy due to getting uh caught with one of his…."fan girls" doing very un-school like things. I also haven't seen those two boys who helped me that day since and I guess that's a good thing, they seem like bad influences._

_I made a few new friends as well. Alice, Tina (but she goes by Tink), Ariel, and (when she is actually at school) Milah. We hang out at school but never really any other time. I don't really want them to get attached to me considering I will probably be gone soon._

_Even if they seem to care for me now, they will never learn to love and accept who I really am. It's only a matter of time before I get sent away from here too…._

* * *

"Emma, sweetheart will you come here for a moment I have someone for you to meet." Mrs. Nolen yelled up the stairs to her new foster daughter.

"Be there in a moment Mrs. Nolen!" Emma called back to her foster mother.

* * *

…_...I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens._

_March, 18th_

* * *

Emma ran down the stairs to go find out just who Mrs. Nolen wanted her to meet. As soon as she got down the stairs he caught her eye.

"Oh Emma you're here!" Mrs. Nolen sounded very excited. "This is August Booth, His adopted father Marco is going out of town for a few weeks and he and his brother will be staying with us."

Emma looked over to August as if for confirmation that what Mrs. Nolen was true. August looked to the ground and shook his head as an indication it was. _Why is this happening to me?_ Is all Emma could think. She just got settled into a semi normal life and now this? She didn't really understand why she was so upset about this. It could be that she didn't want to share the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Nolen. You see when you share the attention of a foster parent it always ends in someone getting sent back, and that someone was usually Emma.

"Him and Killian will be in the two spare rooms down the hall, do you mind showing August around till Killian gets here? Maybe you can go over the homework for class today I heard he was in your English class." Emma was startled out of her thoughts. "Umm sure Mrs. Nole-" "Emma please at least called me Mary-Margaret. When you call me 'Mrs. Nolen' it makes me feel old." She giggled and walked away before Emma had a chance to respond.

* * *

After about 30 minutes of showing August around the house he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry if this is weird for you, Emma" He was still looking to the ground. "W-why would this be weird? It's not like you did anything wrong or upset me." Emma stated. She really didn't want to talk about how them being here made her feel, she just really wanted this day to be over.

"I know we didn't do anything wrong but I know after that day….." he trailed off not sure if he should talk about it or not. "I know we are the last people you want to around let alone be living with for a few wee-" "And that where you're wrong, August" Emma interrupted trying to stop this conversation before it got more in depth. "You two are nowhere near the last people I want to see, let alone on the top 10 list!"

On that note Emma turned on her heels and started walking away when she heard a knock on the door. "Emma could you get the door?" Mr. N- Mary-Margaret yelled from somewhere in the house. "Sure!"

Emma took a deep breath and opened the door to find Killian leaning up against the door frame. "Hmmmmm Swan I had no idea you would be her. Are you here to visit me?" he ended that sentence with a wink. "Oh Killian Emma here is David and Mary-Margaret's new...uhh…" He paused and looked over at Emma. "What are you exactly?" Emma sighed and started to explain the reason why she was here when Mr. Nolen (David as August called him) walked in.

"Ah Killian, how good it is to see you!" David clapped Kalian's back and laughed. "Are you guy's hungry? Mary-Margaret said dinner should be done soon." Killian slowly took David's arm off his back and replied "No thanks mate. The lady and I went to dinner already. That's why I was late." David turned to Emma and August. "Well, I guess it's just us. Come on you two." David started to walk towards the kitchen when he turned his head just over his shoulder. "Oh and Killian, next time you're going to be last please call us so we don't worry."


End file.
